familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Martha Esther Gill (1864-1941)
|long_name=Martha Esther Gill |birth_year=1864 |birth_month=01 |birth_day=27 |birth_locality=Cundletown, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 9629/1864 |death_year=1941 |death_month=01 |death_day=01 |death_locality=Taree, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 5708/1941 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1900 |wedding1_month=01 |wedding1_day=10 |wedding1_locality=Cundletown, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1941 |remains_month=01 |remains_day=02 |remains_address=Methodist Section |remains_locality=Dawson River Cemetery, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary MRS. ESTHER MARTHA NEWTON After a service held in the Taree, Methodist Church on 2nd January, the funeral of Mrs. Esther Martha Newton proceeded to the Dawson cemetery where the burial service was hold in the presence of many people who had gathered to pay their last respects. The deceased lady was widely known and esteemed. Her hospitality was proverbial and expressions of sincere regret were heard on every hand. Born at Cundletowh nearly 76 years ago, deceased was the daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Gill. A member of a large family, her responsibilities began early in life, when, at the ago of 15, the untimely death of her mother left six smaller brothers and sisters to her care. She was deeply interested in the Methodist Church and as well as being organist in Cundlotown Church for many years taught in Sunday school there, where her father was Superintendent. In 1900, at the Cundle Methodist Church, she married Thomas Richard Newton, 2nd son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Dan. Newton, of Woodville, and went to live on the Hunter River. Here, too, the Church welcomed her services as organist and teacher. Some six years later, with her husband, she returned to the Manning River and after several years spent at Kolodong (then, known as Woolla Woolla), bought proporty at Chatham where she lived until her death. For the last 35 years she has been a member of the Taree Methodist Church aud a teacher in the same Sunday school for practically the same period. Religion to her was real and none who sought her help or service asked in vain. Her artistic ability attracted attention from a wide field and, as well as having paintings favourably reviewed by the Royal Art Gallery, noted artists have paid tribute to the work of her brush. Both as exhibitor and judge in fine arts and fancy work, she was well known throughout the distruct and coastal shows. For almost 20 years she judged these sections at Nabiac Show. She was a deep reader and keenly interested in current events. Having travelled widely, her culture and thoughtful discussions made her a popular companion with young and old. Left to mourn her passing are, her husband, one daughter (Doreen), Mrs. A. M. Ferguson, of Merewether, and two sons, Stanley (of Chatham), and Cecil (of Dumaresque Island). The remaining members of her family are Miss Mary Gill, of Ashfield, Mrs. A. B. I. Walker, of Cremorne, Mrs. Alice Carpenter, of Waitara; Mr. B. J. Gill (of Dumaresque Island); and Mr. David M. Gill (of Kolodong). Three sisters (Mrs. Margaret Cowan, Mrs. A. King, and Miss Laura A. Gill) and two brothers (Henry and Geo. A. Gill) predeceased her. The funeral service was conducted by Rev. E. W. Hyde, and Mr. W. T. Howard carried out the funeral arrangements. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales